musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronnie James Dio
Ronald James Padavona (July 10, 1942 – May 16, 2010), better known as Ronnie James Dio, was an Italian-American heavy metal vocalist and songwriter. He is best known being the frontman of his own eponymous band Dio and for his tenure as the lead vocalist of Black Sabbath from 1979 to 1982, and again briefly in 1992. He was also the original lead singer for Ritchie Blackmore's band Rainbow. He is credited with popularizing the "metal horns" hand gesture used in metal culture. Career Ronnie James Dio performed with, amongst others, Elf, Rainbow, Black Sabbath, Heaven & Hell, and his own band Dio. Other musical projects include the collective fundraiser Hear 'n Aid. Other projects involved Prior to his death, he was collaborating on a project with former Black Sabbath bandmates Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, and Vinny Appice, a supergroup known as Heaven & Hell, whose only studio album, The Devil You Know, was released on April 28, 2009. One of the last songs he recorded was titled "Metal Will Never Die". Personal life Illness and death Dio died of stomach cancer on May 16, 2010.Message from Wendy Dio, DIONew York Times obituary Legacy He was widely hailed as one of the most powerful singers in heavy metal,Encyclopedia of Heavy Metal, Daniel Bukszpan, Barnes & Noble Publishing, Inc. NY, 2003. ISBN 0-7607-4218-9 renowned for his consistently powerful voice. He consistently ranks as one of the greatest rock vocalists of all time in various online polls and lists. He is credited with popularizing the "metal horns" hand gesture in metal culture. Discography Rainbow For more details, see Rainbow discography *''Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow'' (1975) UK Silver *''Rising'' (1976) UK Gold *''On Stage'' (1977) UK Silver *''Long Live Rock 'n' Roll'' (1978) UK Silver *''Finyl Vinyl'' (1986) *''Live in Germany 1976'' (1990) *''Ritchie Blackmore: Rock Profile Volume Two'' (1991) *''Live In Munich 1977'' (2006) *''Deutschland Tournee 1976'' (2006) *''Live In Cologne'' (2007) *''Live In Düsseldorf'' (2007) *''Live In Nurnberg'' (2007) *''The Polydor Years: 1975-1986'' (2007) Black Sabbath For more details, see Black Sabbath discography *''Heaven and Hell'' (1980) US Platinum UK Gold *''Black And Blue'' (VHS) (1980) *''Mob Rules'' (1981) US Gold UK Silver *''Live Evil'' (1982) *''Dehumanizer'' (1992) *''Black Sabbath: The Dio Years'' (2007) *''Live at Hammersmith Odeon'' (2007) *''The Rules of Hell'' (Boxed Set) (2008) Dio For more details, see Dio discography *''Holy Diver'' (1983) US Platinum UK Silver *''The Last in Line'' (1984) US Platinum UK Silver *''Sacred Heart'' (1985) US Gold *''Intermission'' (1986) *''Dream Evil'' (1987) *''Lock up the Wolves'' (1990) *''Dio - Sacred Heart: The DVD (1991)'' *''Diamonds – The Best of Dio'' *''Strange Highways'' (1994) *''Angry Machines'' (1996) *''Inferno - Last in Live'' (1998) *''Magica'' (2000) *''The Very Beast of Dio'' (2000) US Gold *''Killing the Dragon'' (2002) *''Master of the Moon'' (2004) *''We Rock ~ Dio (DVD 2005)'' *''Evil or Divine - Live In New York City'' (2005) *''Holy Diver - Live'' (2006) Heaven and Hell * Live from Radio City Music Hall (2007) * The Devil You Know (2009) * Neon Nights: 30 Years of Heaven & Hell (2010) Guest appearances *Bobby Comstock And The Counts: "Run My Heart" 7" Single (1963) *Austin Gravelding: Self Made Man (1970) *Roger Glover: The Butterfly Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast (1974) *David Coverdale: Northwinds (1978) *Kerry Livgren: Seeds of Change (1980) *Heaven: Where Angels Fear to Tread ''(1983) *Rough Cutt: ''Rough Cutt (1984) *Eddie Hardin & Guests: Wizard's Convention (1994) *Dog Eat Dog: Play Games (1996) *Munetaka Higuchi With Dream Castle: Free World (1997) *Pat Boone: In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy (1997) *Various Artists: Not The Same Old Song And Dance: A Tribute to Aerosmith (1999) *Deep Purple: Live at the Royal Albert Hall (1999) *Deep Purple: Live at the Rotterdam Ahoy (2001) *Deep Purple: The Soundboard Series (2001) *Kerry Livgren: The Best of Kerry Livgren (2002) *Eddie Ojeda: Axes 2 Axes (2005) *Ian Gillan: Gillan's Inn (2006) *Queensrÿche: Operation: Mindcrime II (2006) *Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny (2006) *Queensrÿche: Mindcrime at the Moore (2007) *Girlschool: Legacy (2008) *Various Artists: We Wish you a Metal Xmas and a Headbanging New Year (2008) *David "Rock" Feinstein: Bitten By The Beast (2010) *The Rods: Vengeance (2011) Other media *''The Black Sabbath Story'' (Documentary, vol. 2) (1992) *''Metal: A Headbangers Journey'' (Documentary) (2005) *''Heavy: The Story of Heavy Metal'' (Documentary) (2006) *''Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny'' (Film) (2006) References External links * Official website Category:Lead singers Category:Male lead singers Category:Guitarists Category:1942 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Heavy metal artists Category:Hard rock artists Category:Doom metal artists Category:Power metal artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Black Sabbath Category:Musicians from New Hampshire Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Decca Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Producers Category:Eagle Records artists Category:I.R.S. Records artists Category:MCA Records artists Category:Vertigo Records artists Category:Tenors Category:Rhino Records artists Category:Sanctuary Records artists Category:Spitfire Records artists Category:Rainbow Category:Dio